


Kissing Will

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you know you have an invulnerable tongue?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Will

The first time Will's tongue pushed into Warren's mouth, he tried to push it back with his own and found it immovable. He bit down on it until his teeth hurt and Will didn't make a sound, just drew back and frowned at him. "I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to do that," Will said.

"I wanted to see what would happen," Warren said. "Did you know you have an invulnerable tongue?"

Will blushed scarlet and kissed Warren to hide it. Warren let him, and spent the remainder of the evening testing the limits of Will's strength and invulnerability against his own body. The next day he woke up feeling like he'd been run over by a tank. There were bruises, finger and hand shapes, all over his body. His dick felt raw and his lips throbbed. He stumbled into the bathroom and got a good look at the damage: hickeys all over his neck and chest, bruises on his shoulders, hips. Instead of freaking out, however, Warren skipped school with a smug grin on his face. He couldn't wait for Will to make up this damage to him. With interest.

It was going to be fun having a superstrong boyfriend.


End file.
